User blog:Narendra Modi/Sonic vs Flash
Who will win? info sonic Not much is known about the early life of Sonic. All that is known is that Sonic was born on Christmas Island and that he has spent his life traveling the world in search of adventure. At some point in his life met Dr. Ivo Robotnik Sonic and they become enemies of the state is unknown. After meeting each other, fighting Dr. Robotnik Sonic innumerable confrontations as a mad scientist tried many times to conquer the world, with Sonic emerges victorious each time and thwart a plan physician. Although many of their battles, however, Sonic does not really take into account of the opponent. flash Wally West was introduced in Flash # 110 ( 1959) . The character is the nephew of the existing character of Flash girlfriend and later wife , Iris West . During a visit to the Central City police laboratory where Barry Allen's work , a freak accident that gave Allen his powers repeated , electrically charged chemical bath West . It now has the same power as Flash , West wearing smaller sized copy of Barry Allen's Flash outfit and became the young crimefighter Kid Flash . This costume is then converted ( in Flash ( vol. 1 ) # 135 ( 1963) ) to the one that would make it more visually distinct . Replaced with the original red costume which is mainly yellow with red leggings , gloves , and ear - pieces . In addition to his apperances in Flash titles , the character used as a member of the newly created Teen Titans . Some time later , Wally contracted a mysterious disease : the more he uses the power of the speed , the faster the body will die . Wally retired from the role of the hero . During the Crisis on Infinite Earths , Barry gave his life to save the Earth . Initially unaware of this , Wally was coaxed by Jay Garrick into helping the heroes against the forces of the Anti - Monitor . During the final battle with the Anti - Monitor , Wally was hit by anti -matter energy blasts , which put the disease into remission . In the aftermath of the conflict , Wally took the costume and identity of the fallen mentor . The decision by the Editor of DC Comics ' to radically alter the fictional universe they saw a number of changes to the status quo character . Wally West became the new Flash less powerful than its predecessor . For example , rather than being able to reach the speed of light , he could run faster than sound only ( Crisis on Infinite Earths , 12th edition 1985) . In addition , the character must eat large amounts of food to maintain its metabolism . The changes were quickly followed and 1987 saw the publication of the new Flash comic , originally written by Mike Baron . These stories are not only focused on the exploitation of the superhero Flash , but circumstances Wally wealth . West won the lottery , buy a big house , and into something playboy . Finance character and fortune continued to ebb and wane until Flash ( vol. 2 ) # 62 , when his playboy ways ended and his fate is stable . weapons Sonic did not have weapons but has an incredible moveset. These include spin Dash, Super Speed, and Spinball. He also has the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which allow him to use Chaos Control and turn into Super Sonic. Flash's only known power is his speed * If Sonic wins, he will paralyze the Flash, and then threw Flash in the nearby waterfall * If flash wins, he will not kill Sonic, but it will take him to the shelter, where Sonic is then put down * If it's a tie, they both meet a crowd of zombies, they will have to work together Battle The battle begins with Sonic running through the hill zone, where a city is nearby. Sonic goes to check it out. As he is running through the civilised area, Sonic is knocked to the ground. The speedy hedgehog looks up to see who had knocked him down, as he gets up, he sees The Flash. "What are you? An alien, a rat, or even a parasite?" asked Flash, not knowing that Sonic is a hedgehog. "I'm a hedgehog, you dumbass." responds Sonic. Flash tells Sonic to take it easy, but is punched in the face. Flash tries to hit Sonic but the hedgehog dodges the fists that Flash swings at him but gets hit by Flash again. Flash starts beating up Sonic for 2 minutes, which weakens Sonic and gives him a skull fracture. Sonic is weak and about to die. Sonic tries to run out away before he dies, but his efforts are futile. Flash, thinking that he won, runs away. Suddenly, he heard Sonic's voice and looks back. A explosion comes out of the ground, and Super Sonic emerges. Flash gets ready for a final fight. The two then jump in the air and they attack, blocking each others' moves. Sonic prepares to finish off Flash, but is knocked out. Flash watches Super Sonic turn back into normal. Flash doesn't want to kill Sonic, instead, he takes him to the pound. Sonic is euthanized by an intravenous injection, typically using a very high dose of pentobarbital or sodium thiopental. Unconscious, cardiac arrest follow rapidly inside Sonic's body, within 30 seconds. This method leads Sonic to a quick and peaceful death. Winner: Flash Category:Blog posts